familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hays County, Texas
, Texas]] Hays County is a county located on the Edwards Plateau in the U.S. state of Texas. As of the 2010 census, its official population had reached 157,107. The county seat is San Marcos. It is named for John Coffee Hays, a Texas Ranger and Mexican–American War officer. History timeline *6000 b.c. Paleo-Indians first inhabitants. *1200 a.d. Archeological evidence at Timmeron site indicates Tonkawa tribe involved in agriculture. *1709 Father Isidro Félix de Espinosa, Father Antonio de San Buenaventura y Olivares and Pedro de Aguirre expedition. *1714 French-Canadian explorer Louis Juchereau de St. Denis attacked by Comanches *1755 Mission San Francisco Xavier de los Dolores established among Apache tribe. *1831 Coahuila y Tejas issues land grant to Juan Martín de Veramendi. *1832 Coahuila y Tejas issues land grant to Juan Vicente Campos. *1834 Coahuila y Tejas issues land grant to Thomas Jefferson Chambers. *1835 The Mexican government issues land grant to the first Anglo-American settler in the county, Thomas G. McGhee of Tennessee. *1848 March 1 - The legislature forms Hays County from Travis. The county is named for Tennessee transplant Captain John Coffee Hays of the Texas Rangers. San Marcos is named as the county seat. *1858 The legislature establishes Blanco from part of Hays, but incorporates part of Comal into Hays. Risher and Hall Stage Lines, controls 16 of 31 passenger and mail lines.in Texas. *1861 County favors secession from the Union. *1862 The legislature transfers more of Comal County to Hays. *1867 First cattle drive from Hays County to Kansas. *1880 International-Great Northern Railroad completed from Austin to San Marcos. *1896 Camp Ben McCulloch, named after Brigadier General, was organized for reunions of United Confederate Veterans. *1899 Teacher’s college Southwest Texas State Normal School is established in San Marcos. *1900 Wonder Cave opens to the public. *1908 Current Hays County Courthouse in San Marcos erected. Beaux-Arts style by Architect C.H. Page & Bros. *1928 Aquarena Springs tourist site opens in San Marcos. *1930 Lyndon Baines Johnson graduates from Southwest Texas State Teachers College. *1942 San Marcos Army Air Field begins construction. *1953 San Marcos Army Air Field is renamed Gary Air Force Base to honor Second Lieutenant Arthur Edward Gary, the first San Marcos resident killed in World War II. *1955 State legislature re-surveys the Hays and Travis county lines, adding to Hays. *1964 U.S. President Lyndon Johnson announces establishment of a Job Corps center based at the deactivated Gary Air Force Base. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 35 * U.S. Highway 290 * State Highway 21 * State Highway 80 Adjacent counties *Travis County (northeast) *Caldwell County (southeast) *Guadalupe County (south) *Comal County (southwest) *Blanco County (northwest) Demographics 1850-2010 Texas Almanac: County Population History 1850-2010 Retrieved December 17, 2013 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 97,589 people, 51,265 households, and 22,150 families residing in the county. The population density was 144 people per square mile (56/km²). There were 55,643 housing units at an average density of 53 per square mile (20/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 78.92% White, 3.68% Black or African American, 0.69% Native American, 0.79% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 13.36% from other races, and 2.49% from two or more races. 29.57% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 33,410 households out of which 34.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.10% were married couples living together, 9.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.70% were non-families. 21.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.69 and the average family size was 3.21. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.50% under the age of 18, 20.50% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 19.10% from 45 to 64, and 7.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 28 years. For every 100 females there were 101.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,006, and the median income for a family was $56,287. Males had a median income of $35,209 versus $27,334 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,931. About 6.40% of families and 14.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.30% of those under age 18 and 9.70% of those age 65 or over. Education School districts in Hays county include the San Marcos Consolidated, Dripping Springs, Wimberley and Hays Consolidated. As of 2009, there are three high schools, five middle schools, and eleven elementary schools in the county. Higher education in Hays County includes one four-year institution, Texas State University, which is located in San Marcos. There are three Distance Learning Centers that are operated by Austin Community College. These centers offer basic and Early College Start classes along with testing centers for online classes. Communities *Austin (primarily in Travis County) *Bear Creek *Buda *Driftwood (unincorporated) *Dripping Springs *Hays *Kyle *Mountain City *San Marcos *Wimberley *Woodcreek Gallery Image:Hays - Hill Country 1.jpg|Blanco River Image:Hays - Hill Country 2.jpg|Texas Hill Country Image:Hays - Hill Country 3.jpg|Blanco River See also *List of museums in Central Texas *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hays County, Texas References Further reading *DeCook, K.J. (1963). Geology and ground-water resources of Hays County, Texas Geological Survey Water-Supply Paper 1612. Washington, D.C.: U.S. Government Printing Office. External links *Hays County government's website * *HaysWeb - Hays County Information *Hays County Historical Commission Category:Counties of Texas Category:Hays County, Texas Category:1848 establishments in the United States Category:Greater Austin Category:Texas Hill Country